


Evaluation Day

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Gen, the managerial turkey, the party fowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Party Fowl has his evaluation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evaluation Day

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie Advent calender. Prompt was "Evil Turkey"

"The good news," the Turkey said, collating a stack of paper that was most likely blank and watching the Party Fowl closely, "you've crashed upwards of one hundred parties this quarter. Congratulations."

The Party Fowl nodded and waited for the other shoe to drop. With the Turkey, there was always another shoe and it always dropped and it was never pleasant. Whoever had decided a Turkey needed to be in a managerial position deserved whatever they got in the afterlife. Maybe doubled. The Turkey set the papers down and leaned forward and the Party Fowl waited, thinking _definitely doubled._

"The problem," the Turkey continued, "is that only two of those parties involved either or both of the Teller children."

The Party Fowl stifled a sigh. He'd known this was coming. Every since the Tellers had moved to Eerie he'd had memo after memo telling him to get his ass in gear and crash their parties. But the Tellers didn't have a lot of parties, and when they did their parents usually trusted them enough not to invoke the Party Fowl - or felt more guilt over summoning him than worry over what their children got up to. Either way. Only when a Teller was at someone else's party did the Party Fowl usually have dealings with them.

He wasn't sure what the big deal was with the Teller kids, and he didn't want to ask and show his ignorance. Besides, he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I don't decide who invokes me," the Party Fowl said, managing a shrug - he was getting much better at these human mannerisms, though he was still pleased he had a beak rather than that weird thing humans used to eat with.

"Be that as it may, I want you to focus your energies on the Tellers," the Turkey said. "Visit their parents dreams if you have to, but find a way to convince them to invoke you more often."

The Party Fowl stared. "That goes against everything we stand for," he cried. "Freedom to choose is part of the entire point! If I influence the parents in anyway I break not only our code of conduct but my own moral code!"

The Turkey stood and let out a harsh gobble. "You will do as you are instructed!" he snapped. "I am in charge and I say influence the Tellers, get closer to their children. Our very existence could depend on it!"

The Party Fowl wanted to argue but he knew he couldn't. He would only be replaced by some other down and out mystical chicken and he'd be left with nothing. Instead, he only nodded his head in a quick bob and scurried from the room, flying a couple inches off the ground in his hurry.

That night, Marilyn Teller had the oddest dream: Syndi, Marshall, Simon, and even that Dash kid were all blood thirsty chickens having a raucous party and feasting on the remains of a massive turkey.

The next time Mars said he and Simon were going to a party, Marilyn dug up the old Party Fowl invocation she hadn't used in ages and convinced Edgar that this was the only way to keep the kids safe.


End file.
